


Cheer up

by ThunderFrost2012



Series: Fluff&Fun&More [7]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Beer, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, M/M, Manu is so upset, Phone Calls & Telephones, a bit of Götzeus, a bit of Kloller, a bit of Schweinski, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayern lost in the worst way possible. Manuel is so upset that he thinks that nothing can make him feel better. Well, maybe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Sorry, I know I have so many WIPs to update, but I’m not in the right mood for that… at least nothing prevents me from writing a quick OS… and after Bayern’s awful defeat.. I just needed to do something…  
> Hope you’ll enjoy!
> 
> Not betaed: all mistakes are mine
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not true, never happened, the characters belong only to themselves and I don’t get money for writing that …
> 
> p.s. a special thanks to andreaofuerte who supported this fic even before reading it <3

   
“Luks! Did you see the match? Please, tell me you didn’t, I don’t want you to see me play so badly…” Basti pleads at the phone.

“Of course I saw it and you didn’t play badly at all. But you lost your temper way too many times; this is not good, either for you and the team!” Lukas states.

“I did what? Geez, Lukas were you blind while you were watching the match or what? Their coach, half of the players, even the linesman! Everyone did something wrong and they kept provoking us, how was I bloody supposed to remain calm?” Bastian barks.

“See? You’re losing your temper even now!” The Pole makes him notice.

He’s rolling his eyes, but Bastian can’t see him.

“Okay, I’m calm now. It’s just that I’m not used to such defeats…” The German grumbles.

“I know, honey, but shit happens…” Lukas tries to comfort him.

“Poldi, would you do something for me?”

“Anything, Schweini.”

“Be sympathetic with me, play badly on your next match, so maybe your new team loses as well!” Bastian suggests.

“What?! No way, Basti, I’m not going to do such a thing!” Lukas strikes back, irremovable.

“Then you don’t love me enough!” Basti grumbles, pouting like a spoiled kid, before hanging up.

*

“We lost. We lost in the most awful way possible!” Thomas whines at the phone.

“I know, baby, I’ve seen the match...” Miro murmurs from the other side.

“Usually we make the other teams cry, but we rarely lose and we never lose so shamefully!” Thomas retorts.

“Well, Thom, once Lazio lost at Palermo by five goals, scoring zero ones… and we hadn’t even played so bad…” Miro recalls, in order to comfort his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I remember, but it doesn’t help. We lost and I didn’t do anything to help my team…” Thomas reproaches himself.

“Well, but you also didn’t do anything to give trouble to your team…” The Pole wisely makes him notice.

“That’s true, but…” Thomas whimpers.

“I know, honey, don’t torture yourself. It’s going to be better next time, I’m sure of that. Your team will shine again with its glory!” The other replies.

“Klosie, do you remember when this used to be _our_ team?”

“Yes, Müllie, I do…” The older purrs.

*

“Marco, please, tell me that this didn’t happen and we still have to play the real match…” Mario complains at the phone.

“No, Mario, don’t you even dare! In case you forgot, we’re second to last, if not last, in the Bundesliga classification!” Marco coldly replies.

“I know, but…”

“No way, I’m not going to comfort you for such a small defeat that caused no damage to your team, you’re still first, aren’t you?”

“I know, but…” Mario tries again.

He sounds like a broken record player by now.

“No, Mario, enough is enough. Accept that, go on with your life and call me again when you bloody grow up!” Marco hisses, hanging up rudely.

“But… what did I say so wrong?” Mario asks himself, staring blankly at the display.

*

Obviously, Manuel can’t hear the content of those phone calls, all he knows is that his teammates are talking with their dear ones.

After all, Pep dressed them all down so hard in the lockers; right after the match, that now he prefers to leave them alone on the Pullman, doing what they please.  
And mostly all the players need to have their beloved one’s reassurance.

Manuel doesn’t know if they belong to the same category, but he can’t help noticing how much Robert has been trying to cheer up Xabi after his yellow card, even right now the Pole is sitting close to the Spanish, in a way too friendly attitude.

Also Manu would like to have that kind of comfort, but he’s not lucky, because every time he tries to dial that number, he hears that unpleasant and impersonal recorded voice saying that the customers he’s calling is not available at the moment and that he should try again later.

\- _Philipp turned off his mobile because he clearly doesn’t want to hear from me. I must have let him down so much this night that now he’s avoiding me!_ – Manu jumps to his own conclusions, letting his pessimism reach the highest level.

After all he can’t help blaming himself, recalling how the whole match has gone, from the very start.  
The first goal; it’s not like Bayern to concede a goal, especially not during the very first minutes.

\- _And I just remained there, paralyzed in awe, waiting for… what? A miracle? Damn Dost… and damn me_!- He ponders, grasping the armrest of his seat with rage.  
\- _At least, the second goal was something utterly impossible to stop, it wasn’t my fault, quite the contrary, it started with Robert’s intervention in order to defend and Wolfsburg has been very, very lucky  in that occasion! About the third goal, at least I tried to stop it, it was the right movement, but it wasn’t enough… about the last one… isn’t it ironic? Dante just wanted to help, instead he deviated the shot, turning it into something uncatchable!_ – The goalkeeper considers.  
\- _I have no excuse, I’ve been unwatchable all the match long, the first goal changed the mood of the whole team, it’s just and only my fault!_ – He reproaches him once more.

Being in such a bad mood, he prefers not to talk to anyone and isolates himself until the Pullman arrives to the Hotel.  
Manuel wishes he could be at home, his house, maybe in Philipp’s arms, as the older spoon-feeds the younger with ice-cream – because Nutella to Manu is a reward, not a consolation, so whenever things go bad, ice-cream will do the job.

But right now there’s no home, there’s no ice-cream and mostly there’s no Philipp.

\- _At least there’s alcohol, lots of it._ – Manuel muses, glancing at the bar in the hall.

Thomas is still talking on the phone with Miroslav and he has every intention of going on for a long time, that’s why he immediately goes up in his room, which is – for the records – the one Manu shares with him.  
This is a reason more for Manuel not to go to his room, not immediately at least.

All the other players, more or less because of the tiredness, the frustration, the disappointment or the fear of meeting some fans, decide to go to their rooms.  
Manuel reaches the bar, undisturbed, calling for the bartender’s attention.

“A stein of the best beer you have, please.” He politely demands.

\- _The first one of a long series._ –

After all, he just wants to forget about that night and there’s only a way to do that.  
The bartender places the beer in front of him. A blonde, icy, frothy beer.  
Manuel grabs it, taking the first eager sips, before hearing a very familiar voice behind him.  
And for once it’s not his conscience.

“Do you want to drown your sorrows in alcohol? I don’t think that this is a wise idea, my big guy!”

Beer can’t give hallucinations at the first sips, whatever beer it is!  
That’s why when Manu turns he has one of the most enjoyable surprises ever.

Philipp is there, smiling at him in his oh so special way, dressed in grey velvet trousers and a dark blue sweater that matches his eyes. And he’s just handsome.  
A second after, Manu is holding him tight in his arms.

“Philipp, you’re here! Just… how?” He wonders in confusion.

“Well, it’s a great thing that Claudia asked me to pay a visit to some of her friends in Danndorf these days. So, when Wolfsburg scored the third goal, I jumped on the first available taxi and Claudia understood. Oh, well, I told her that my team needed their Captain, I might have happened to omit that it’s just a very small part of said team.” He winks at him.

“I guess I never loved your wife as much as tonight!” Manuel beams. “But… what about the switched off mobile? I tried to call you so many times…” He recalls, pouting.

“I needed to put a little drama, otherwise what kind of surprise would it be?” The older chuckles.

“A little drama? Hello? Wolfsburg defeating us by 4-1, wasn’t it enough drama?” The younger protests.

“Well, see the positive side: if they didn’t beat us so badly I wouldn’t be here now.” Philipp makes him notice.

“You’re right. I believe to think that I’ll use this beer not to get drunk but to celebrate your presence!” Manuel says, grabbing the stein. “Cheers!”

“And I guess I’ll join you; one stein won’t do any damage.” Philipp smiles, before ordering a beer for him as well.

“When we’re done here, I suggest moving in the room I booked for tonight… Well, unless you don’t have better plans, of course.” Philipp pretends to casually say, drinking his beer.

“I’m sharing my room with Thomas who right now is in the middle of his ‘Oh, Miro, I miss you so much!’ show. I’ll call Thomas later, probably around midnight, when hopefully his line won’t be busy anymore!” Manuel explains, making his boyfriend laugh.

“Okay, let’s go then!” Philipp suggests, paying for both of the beers.

Once they reach Philipp’s room, they’re finally free to enjoy some privacy.

Manuel doesn’t waste any time and smashes his lips on the older's, pinning him against the wall.

“Oh, Fips, Bayern without you is a living nightmare!” He murmurs, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I know, baby, and I miss being there so, so bad. Just hold on, half of February is near and if there aren’t any complications I’ll be back on field with you.” He assures, kissing him once more.

“I know, but it still seems to be so far.” Manuel protests, before grieving. “What if I play another match like tonight? What if you want me out of the team? What if I have lost my touch?”

Philipp immediately parts from him.

“What? Manu, please, I don’t want you to say such crap again!” He snaps.

“But it’s true, did you see me tonight? This is not a third classified for the Ballon d’Or!” He insists.

“Okay, now just stop it and sit on the bed with me!” Philipp orders, taking his iPhone and going on You Tube.

He chooses one of the many videos about Manuel’s awesome savings and presses play, showing the video to his boyfriend who stares curiously at that.

“Geez, I didn’t even remember this one!” He chuckles, pointing at one of the displayed memories.

“See, honey? The point is that this is what you are and what you’ll always be. And it surely won’t be a match that started badly and ended up even worse to change that.” Philipp states, caressing his hair. “After all, we had 11 points of distance from Wolfsburg, we could allow ourselves at least one defeat. We’re still first and we’ll learn from our mistakes, it will help us to do better next time.” He goes on, caressing his face.

“That's impressive, my dear. So are you going to give this motivating speech to the whole team, too?” Manuel asks him, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Maybe tomorrow, now I’m determined to motivate only my goalkeeper, under the sheets of this bed, for a very long time.” Philipp sticks his tongue out at him and Manuel traps it into the umpteenth kiss.

“Sounds good.” The goalkeeper purrs, but he doesn’t understand why Philipp parts from him once more and gets up from the bed.

“Not so fast, honey. First there are other phases to cross in my brilliant plan to cheer you up.” The older confesses, taking from the mini-fridge a can of Ben&Jerry chocolate fudge brownie.

“Fiiiiiips!” Manu rejoices like a dog who’s happy because his master is about to take him out for a walk.

“Yep, some spoonful of this added to the funniest movie I manage to find on TV should be enough!” Philipp smirks, coming back to his lover and handing him the can of ice-cream, while he zaps through the TV channels.

“You do know me, Fips!” Manu beams, while he sits with his back against his boyfriend’s chest, enjoying the ice-cream and enjoying even more the kisses Philipp is placing on his nape.

“I do love you, Manu!”  
\--  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Well, seeing how Inter match went … I guess that Lukas decided to please Basti XD
> 
> There are tons of videos about Manu, but this is what Philipp showed to him ;)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNM8PyClmi4 
> 
> Sorry for all the fluff, hope you have survived to it XD
> 
> Bye, goodnight, it’s pretty late.


End file.
